Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-64.39.167.38-20141010223358
I wonder what the story will be like? I'm guessing it will take place in Freddy fazbear a pizzeria, and we've seen the new animatronics in the images released. Here's what I think the story will be like Freddy fazbear pizzeria management has come across some money, and now, they have bought new animatronics (as seen in images released by the developer) We know there is a new foxy, and a new Bonnie. We haven't seen anything for Chica, and I think that because Freddy has been the face of the company for 20+ years, he would never be replaced. However, these new animatronics are not are not much friendlier as the original animatronics. The new animatronics are: •malfunctioning •haunted (like Freddy and the gang supposedly are) •Self aware And believe the original team has had their spotlight. From the picture, Bonnie has either been put into the new suit, or been destroyed by the new animatronics. Seeing as his face has been gutted (and appears somewhat violently ripped apart) if the first one is the case, then foxy would also be in the new suit, and most likely Chica would have a new suit. If, Bonnie is intact, destroyed, then it might imply that the new animatronics are destroying the original team to replace them entirely instead joining them on stage. In the image with the foxy's we see them both hiding behind the curtain. Again, foxy hid behind the curtain before (supposedly hiding from the first team while in disrepair, and could be stuffed into a suit without what left of his current one being removed, breaking him) so either it's to say that foxy has a new suit, and the image implies he has a new suit, or he is hiding from the new animatronics. Another piece of evidence I have for this is Freddy. If you look at his arms in the teaser image of him, his arms are damaged. They seem to be rips/bite marks. As if he is also being attacked. But how would you play a part in this? I'm guessing, you would once again play as a security guard. (Maybe mike will make a reappearance??) with new animatronics, you would: •play the game as the first one, just with more animatronics •play the game as the first one, just with the new animatronics without the original gang •help the original animatronics to get their restaurant back by playing by the same mechanics, but distracting the new animatronics while the team works to shut them down. So In short: Freddy fazbears pizzeria gains money, buys new animatronics with new suits, new animatronics malfunction/become self-aware/become haunted and attack the original gang. Bonnie is destroyed, Freddy is damaged, foxy is alive and Chica's whereabouts are unknown. You play a security guard, and what's left of Freddy fazbear and the gang come to you for help to rid themselves of the new animatronics. You distract the new animatronics by staying in your office like in the first game while they find a way to shut them down. Please! Add what you think the story is! Comment of what you think of mine. Does it sound like it might happen?